Brothers
by Aussiepupluvr
Summary: Will Gibbs be able to win the trust of two little boys and save them from a life of pain? AU LittleTim/LittleTony/PapaGibbs
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_A/N: I know I should be working on "Crossing of Paths" but this would not leave my head. I couldn't even work on my homework till I got this out on paper... so to speak :) Hope you like!_

_I love that fact, that with fan fiction, you can do pretty much whatever you want! This story is an AU with Tim and Tony as little kids. The time line is all over the place, as you'll find out while you read. Never thought I'd write something like this but here it is!_

* * *

Gibbs stood in the living room of a run down two-story house. Almost all the furniture had been turned over and the lighting fixtures broken. There was no doubt that the man lying on his stomach, in the the room, was dead. Blood had spattered everything it could land on.

"I for one, am glad to be handing this over to you Gibbs." Agent Tobias Fornell said as he sipped his coffee.

Gibbs glared at him for a moment then asked, "What are you even doing here in the first place Tobias?"

"There have been a lot of gang shootings in the neighborhood, that the Bureau thinks might not be just 'normal gang shootings'." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Great, thanks." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Your welcome. You need anything," Fornell paused waiting for Gibbs to look at him, "don't call."

"Funny. Get out of here. Leave my crime seen alone."

"Yes Sir Agent Gibbs Sir." Fornell gave a mock salute and practically ran from the house, telling his agents to pack it up.

"Well Probie, what do we got?" Agent Mike Franks said as he walked in, watching Fornell run out. "Whoa. That is one dead Marine." Franks said as he got his first look at the scene.

"Yep. It is." Gibbs distractedly said as he looked up the steps.

"Burley! Start taking photo's, then bag 'n' tag!" Franks hollered.

"You don't have to yell Franks, I'm right behind you." Agent Stan Burley smirked as he walked around into the living room.

"Don't get snotty with me kid. Where's Ducky?"

"Right here Michael." Doctor Donald Mallard announced as he and Jimmy Palmer came into the house.

"Don't call me Michael, Donald." Franks scowled. Meanwhile Gibbs had started to creep up the steps. "Where you going Probie? FBI already checked up there."

"Yeah, cause I'm going to take their word for it that they did a thorough search." Gibbs replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, you go up stairs. I'll do a walk through down here." Franks grumbled as he walked towards the dinning room.

As Gibbs got to the top of the steps he saw there were only two rooms and they were on the left side. The first was a bathroom. While there was not many items it was definitely a bachelors disaster. Clothes, towels, toothpaste, shaver, anything and everything was scattered thorough out the room. Gibbs pulled the curtain back and looked into the bath tube. He immediately closed his eyes. 'Oh goodness, I'm going to have nightmares for ever now'. Gibbs thought as he quickly checked the linen closet and left the bathroom.

The last room looked to be a master bedroom. 'Definitely a bachelors room', Gibbs thought again to himself as he saw this room was even worse than the bathroom. He debated whether it was even necessary to go in, not wanting to even walk on the floor. But then he heard a slight sound of movement. He wouldn't have even heard it, but he was standing still deciding whether to go in. Now he knew he needed too.

Slowly he pulled his gun out as he crept into the room, looking around the dresser to his right first, then around the bed. Cautiously he leaned down and looked under the bed. Nothing but dirty cloths and a smell he never wanted to smell again. Gibbs was thinking he had just imagined the noise when it came again. This time he knew he had heard it, and the last place was the closet. Slowly taking a deep breath he yanked the closet door open, gun out in front of him. Nothing but dirty cloths again. Gibbs was seriously starting to think he was hearing things, as he lowered his gun, when a very slight movement caught his eye. His gun came up again and he turned to look closer into the left bottom corner of the closet.

Gibbs stood in shock for a moment then lowered his gun as he sank to rest on his heels. Two terrified blue/green eyes stared unblinkingly at him in the darkened corner, as he stared back. The little boy was cowered as far back and sideways into the corner as he could get. He sat cuddled with something in his lap that was covered with a blanket. As slowly as he could, Gibbs put his gun back in his holster with one hand, while the other he left out to his side. He didn't want to scare the boy anymore than he obviously was.

"Hey Buddy." Gibbs said softly. "My name's Gibbs. What's your name?" The child didn't answer, he just tightened his hold on what was in his lap. "I'm a Federal Agent with NCIS. Do you know what that is?" The boy continued to stare at him. "It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We help people that are in the Navy and the Marines." As Gibbs was explaining he gently pulled out his badge and showed it to the boy. "Here, go ahead, you can look at it." Gibbs had continued to speak in a soft quiet voice. No one at the office would have recognized that it was him, if they had heard it. While Gibbs could tell the boy was scared, he could also see determination and a fire in his eyes. 'This is one little boy you don't want to mess with.' Gibbs thought to himself, as the boy reached out for his badge tentatively.

Gibbs crouched down lower so that he was resting one knee on the floor, the other bent up to his chest, his arms wrapped around it. He could tell the boy didn't know whether to keep watch on him or look at his badge. "Don't worry Buddy, I'm not going to hurt you. Go ahead, you can look at it." As he said this Gibbs noticed whatever was under the blanket shift.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't move, I've got you." The little boy whispered almost to quietly for Gibbs to hear. The boy adjusted his hold, as what was in his lap coughed.

Gibbs froze when he heard the cough. 'That is not a good sound.' He thought to himself. The cough had sounded deep and wet. "Hey Buddy? Who do you have in your lap?" Gibbs asked cautiously. The blue/green eyes turned to him. If looks could kill Gibbs would have been a pile of ash on the floor. Gibbs decided that he would try begging, "I promise Buddy, I'm not going to hurt you, or whoever you're protecting. But it sounds like their hurt. I can help. Please."

For the first time the boy looked undecided, until the cough came again. He looked down for a moment, then back up at Gibbs. "I'm Tony." He whispered, again almost to soft for Gibbs to hear, as he gave back the badge.

"Hello Tony." Gibbs replied in the same soft tone as he put away his badge. "Who's your friend?" He asked, really wanting to see how badly hurt they were.

Tony looked down and slowly pulled back a corner of the blanket so Gibbs could see the face of another little boy. "This is Timmy. My baby brother." Timmy was curled up into Tony's chest. His eye's were closed and his face was pale. Even Gibbs being four feet away could hear when he breathed every other breath hitched in his chest.

"How old are you guys?" Gibbs wanted nothing more than to grab them both and run for the nearest hospital. Yet he knew he had to gain a little more trust. Tony still hadn't relaxed his position in the slightest.

"I'm almost three. Timmy will be a year and a half next Saturday." As he said that there was a hint of a smile on his face. Gibbs gave a small grin of his own.

"You're both getting to be big boys then, huh?"

"Yep." Tony replied. Timmy once again coughed into Tony's shirt. This time, as Tony watched, something wet hit his shirt. Tony looked at Gibbs with complete fear in his eyes.

"Tony, Timmy needs a hospital. Now." Gibbs wasn't going to waist any more time. With Timmy coughing up blood, time was not on their side.

"Probie! What the heck is taking you so long?!" Franks' yell startled everyone.

"Mike. Shh!" Gibbs softly yet urgently said as Franks stepped into the room. Looking back at the boys, Gibbs could tell what little progress he had made was gone. 'Crap.' He thought to himself. "Tony it's okay Buddy. This big oaf won't hurt you. Mike here is my boss. He doesn't know what quiet means, so you'll have to excuse him." Gibbs said with a grin towards Franks as he knelt down beside him.

"Hey-a, boys. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya. I didn't know you was up here." Franks said in a soft tone that Gibbs had never heard before. It made him smile even more as he looked at the boys.

"Buddy? How about if we get you out of the closet? Let's get Timmy to the doctor's so they can fix him up." Gibbs said as he reached one hand palm up towards Tony.

Tony shied away from his hand as he asked, "Is Ben gone?"

Gibbs and Franks looked at each other, both wondering who Ben was.

"There is no one here but us and the other Agents, Tony." Gibbs assured him, thinking they can deal with whoever 'Ben' was later. Reluctantly Tony started to slid out of the closet, still with Timmy tight in his grip. "Mike why don't you go call an ambulance." Gibbs asked his boss.

"You got it Probie. Bring 'em on down stairs would ya. I'll let Ducky know he's got a few live ones to see." Franks said as he slowly got up and went down stairs.

"Ducky?" Tony asked as he was now completely out of the closet.

"He's a doctor. I think you'll like him. He's always telling stories."

"Stories! Timmy loves stories!" Tony said with a happy tone.

"He does, does he? Well how about we get you two downstairs so you can meet him?"

Tony still sat still staring at Gibbs. Gibbs himself knew Tony was still trying to decide whether or not he could be trusted.

"Tony. I promise you, no one here will hurt you. I promise." Gibbs repeated. Slowly Tony nodded his head as Timmy coughed again. "Okay, here, so we don't hurt him more I'll carry both of you, alright?" Gibbs asked as he slowly slid forward. Still weary Tony just nodded his head, as Gibbs slipped one arm under them and one around Tony's back. "Alright Buddy, hold your little brother close okay?" Gibbs told him as he lifted them both up and to his chest.

Tony tightened his grip on Timmy as he leaned into Gibbs' embrace. "Ben threw Timmy into the wall. Really hard." Tony confessed as he looked up into Gibbs' eyes.

Gibbs swallowed hard and then took a deep breath. "I'll find him Tony. He won't get away with hurting Timmy. But first how about we get Timmy fixed up." Gibbs started down the stairs as he felt Tony nod against his chest.

* * *

_A/N: Did you like? There is more, but I think I got enough out of my head to finish my english essay. I hope. And I promise to work on 'Crossing of Paths' next. I already got chapter eight started, but have to do some research first._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_A/N: Oh my goodness! I didn't expect so much of a response. When I saw all the fav's, follow's, and reviews, I was shocked. Thank you so much!_

_In answer to a few questions that I got..._

_1. Yes there will be hurt for both boys :)_

_2. I was going to base Tim off of my Nephew who was speaking almost full sentences at 18 months. So I thought 'If Tim could, Tony had to have taught him, right?' But I will have them with more of a kid-pronunciation when they talk. Thanks for pointing that out!_

_3. And you can bet that 'Ben' will get his... when Gibbs get's a hold of him!_

_***This chapter will talk more about children being hurt, so if you don't want to read about that... don't read this***_

_And without further ado... onto chapter two!_

* * *

Even with the body of the dead Marine wrapped up and out of the house, safely stowed in the back of Ducky's truck, the house looked like a blood bath. Gibbs had continued down the stairs and straight outside. He didn't want the boys to see what had taken place. Even with it being the middle of February, the temperatures in D.C. were in the low forties. Still, Ducky clucked his tongue at Gibbs when he came out.

"Goodness Jethro, it's way too cold for little boy's with short sleeve's to be out in this cold." Ducky scolded as he wrapped another blanket around both boys.

"Didn't really have another option Duck." Gibbs replied with a smirk. He saw tenderness creep into Ducky's eye's as the M.E. looked at Tony.

"Well hello my little lad. I'm Ducky, and who might you be?" Ducky asked in a soft voice, slowly leading Gibbs towards the van. Franks had got it started and the heat running so they would have a warm place to sit, while waiting for the Ambulance.

"I'm Tony." Tony replied with awe in his voice, not knowing what to make of the older man. One minute he's scolding Gibbs and the next he's as kind as could be.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young Tony. And who might your handsome little friend be?" Ducky inquired as he took Timmy's pulse.

"Tis is my brother, Timmy." As Tony replied, the Ambulance came to a stop behind the van.

"Well my dear little lad's your ride is here. These gentleman will take you to the Hospital, and get Timmy well." Ducky said as he stood up to make room for the paramedics. Up until that point, while Tony hadn't really relaxed, he hadn't put up a fuss either. When the paramedics tried to take Timmy from his grip, he lost it.

"No! No, don' touch 'im!" He yelled and swatted at one of the men.

Gibbs immediately wrapped both arms around him and soothingly spoke into his ear. "Tony, Tony, Buddy, it's okay, shh. Calm down, their not going to hurt Timmy. Calm down now, shh."

Tony slowly relaxed and stopped struggling. "No take Timmy." He said in a no nonsense voice.

"Tony they just want to help, alright?" Gibbs continued to whisper in his ear as Franks came over.

"Probie, go to the Hospital with them. Stay with them. Keep me informed. And keep them safe." Franks shared a look with Gibbs that spoke volumes. They didn't know who had hurt these boys, but whoever it was, they were still out there. Gibbs nodded as he turned back to Tony,

"How about that? I'll go with you to the Hospital. Keep you both safe."

Tony turned to look up at Gibbs, reading the truth in his eye's. Reluctantly Tony agreed, "Okay, but they don' hurt Timmy." He said as he glared at the paramedics.

"I promise Buddy. They won't hurt Timmy."

Everyone was finally situated and on the way to the Hospital. Tony had another tantrum when the paramedic had tried to put an I.V. in Timmy's arm. Gibbs calmed him down and explained what it was, along with the oxygen mask. Gibbs had expected the fight of all fights from Tony when they reached the Hospital, but Tony just stood there holding Timmy's blanket to his chest, watching the doctors wheel Timmy down the hall. Gibbs knelt down next to him,

"They're going to take real good care of him Buddy. He'll be up and around in no time." Gibbs said as he softly rubbed Tony's back.

"Well hello there. And who is this handsome young man?" A nurse had watched the whole exchange and now came to kneel down on Tony's other side.

Tony didn't even look at her when he replied, "I'm Tony." He kept his eye's on the room his brother was taken too.

"It's nice to meet you Tony. My name is Nurse Jenna." She waited until Tony looked at her, then gently smiled. "So how old are you Tony?"

"I'm almost thee." Tony said still distracted.

"Wow, almost three. You're almost grown up." Nurse Jenna then asked, "So who's the big guy, with you?"

"Tis is Gibbs."

"Well how about if you, Gibbs, and I go into this room here. That way a Doctor can look you over, okay?" Nurse Jenna asked.

Tony looked to Gibbs and watched him nod his head. "Yeah, okay."

Once in the room Gibbs lifted Tony up onto the bed and sat next to him as a doctor walked in. "Hello everyone."

"Hello Doctor Shawn. How are you today?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"Gibbs! How wonderful to see you." Doctor Shawn replied. "So who's your little friend?"

"This is Tony." Gibbs said to the Doctor before turning to Tony. "Hey Buddy, you have one of the nicest Doctors you could possibly want. Doctor Shawn."

"Well thank you Gibbs. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said about me." The two men gave each other a smirk.

"Alright so, what do we got?" Doctor Shawn asked as he pulled a stool over and sat in front of Tony.

"Need you to do a full check up Shawn. Tony here, and his little brother, weren't in the best situation." Looking at Gibbs, Shawn could see the dangerous look in his eye. 'Someone's going to be in a lot of trouble when Gibbs gets to them' Shawn thought.

"Okay then, little man, let's take a look at you, alright?"

Tony was very reluctant to take off his shirt and let the Doctor look at him, so Gibbs took his off first. Shawn listened to Gibbs' lungs and heart, then let Tony do the same. Realizing it wasn't going to hurt, Tony let Shawn do the same to him.

As Tony peeled his shirt over his head the three adults froze. "Tony, who put those bruises on you?" Gibbs asked in a barely controlled voice.

"Ben." Tony stated with all honesty. There were old and new bruises on his stomach, chest, and back. He also had what looked to be fading finger prints on his upper arms.

"Buddy," Gibbs had to take a deep breath and swallowed hard before asking, "Buddy, does Timmy have marks like this too?" Gibbs gently ghosted his finger over a fading bruise on one of Tony's ribs.

"Yeah. Ben a-ways hurts Timmy. More 'en me." Tony said softly as he looked down at his shirt in his hands.

Gibbs, Shawn, and Nurse Jenna were in shock. Tony was covered in black and blue marks, all in different stages of healing. Not only that, but you could see he was way too skinny. He was very malnourished.

"Tony, how much do you eat each day?" Shawn asked, fearing what the answer might be.

"We get 'unch. When Ben 'emembers." Tony rolled his eyes as he said this. The three adults were once again left speechless. Shawn finally shook himself and decided to put it behind him for the moment.

"Alright big guy, lets listen to you." With that said Shawn proceeded to Tony's listen to Tony's heart, lungs, and take his vitals. Tony wasn't to thrilled when Nurse Jenna wanted to take a sample of blood, but Gibbs once again volunteered to go first. After seeing it done and having it explained to him, he agreed. Though he thoroughly did not enjoy the experience.

Last on the list was x-rays. Gibbs was surprised this didn't scare him, but was quickly informed by a fascinated Tony, "I had toes done before."

While Tony was off with Nurse Jenna getting his, as Tony called them, 'bone pic's' done, Gibbs and Shawn took the opportunity to see what was happening with Timmy.

"Duck! What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as they ran into him in the hall.

"I followed you in. I wanted to make sure that little boy got the best of care. Doctor Michaels is with him now." Ducky replied with a closed off expression.

"Meaning he's in surgery." Shawn said before Gibbs could ask.

"Yes, he is." Ducky sighed. "He has two broken ribs, one has slightly punctured his lung, which we could have easily guessed by his breathing. They do not know yet if there is any other damage. The surgery will tell though." Ducky stopped to take a deep breath.

"How many bruises were on him Duck?" Gibbs asked, almost not wanting to know.

"Ah, I can assume then that Tony has them too? Timmy is one big mass of bruises, in all different shades of healing." Ducky had a dark tone in his voice that Gibbs wasn't use to hearing.

"Yeah, Tony too." The three men stood in silence for a moment until Gibbs asked, "How long will Timmy be in surgery?"

"That is hard to tell my friend. A few hours at least. And that is if he makes it."

"What?" Gibbs didn't want to believe what he had just heard.

"Jethro, that little boy has been through more than I can imagine. His body must be extremely weak from malnutrition, add in the abuse he has endured. I'm sorry Jethro, I can not in all honesty give you the answer you want. It will definitely be a 'wait and see' outcome."

"Well crap." Gibbs sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter two! We'll delve more into Tony's and Tim's background in the next chapter :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_A/N: First of all, I appreciate everyone who has reviewed. I do try to take what you say and incorporate it into the chapters. I thank you for taking the time to give that input._

_Second, I want to apologize to any that I may have offended. That was not my intention. I understand that this is a sensitive topic. I have no tolerance for the abuse of anyone, _especially_ children. But remember, this is a story, something written for fun. That is what FanFiction is. And as I stated before, if you don't want to read about certain topics... don't read this._

_Thanks again, Aussiepupluvr._

* * *

Just as Ducky was leaving to go back to NCIS, Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Hey Probie, how's it going_?"

Gibbs sagged against the wall when he heard Franks voice.

"Hey Mike, not so good. Both these boys have been abused, badly. They've both been malnourished for far too long. Timmy's in surgery for a punctured lung. Ducky doesn't know if he'll have the strength to get through the operation."

"_Crap_."

"Yeah."

"_I'll send Stan over to take photo's. We'll need to have documentation of what happened to them_. _Let me know when would be best_."

"I know,and I will. It's just so hard to see that done to someone so small."

There was a minute when neither of them talked, but Franks brought them back on topic. "_Have you gotten anything out of Tony? Does he have family anywhere? Mom, dad, anybody_?"

"I haven't had the chance to ask him yet. He's off getting x-rays done now. After that they'll settle him into a room. I'll find out then."

"_Alright. Find out soon. I want to know if I'm just losing you for this detail or if I need more agents guarding their rooms_."

"You'll be the first to know Mike."

"_Good. Talk to ya soon Probie_."

Closing the phone he put it in his pocket and rested his head against the wall, with his eyes closed.

"Hey Gibbs come on, lets go to the Doctors Lounge and get some real coffee. Tony's almost done with his, 'bone pic's'. After they get him settled I'll take you to his room."

"Alright, that sounds good. Thanks Shawn."

"Ah, what are friends for." Slapping him on the shoulder they went to the lounge.

* * *

"Hey Buddy, whoa, wait? Are you my Buddy?" Gibbs had walked into the room Shawn had said Tony was set up in. On the bed was a boy in blue pajama scrubs. He sat cross-legged, arms folded, glaring at Nurse Jenna. Meanwhile Nurse Jenna stood next to the bed, arms also folded, staring right back at the boy.

"Oh yes Agent Gibbs, this is Tony. After getting a bath you can see his hair is a light brown not dark brown."

Stepping further into the room and coming up next to Jenna, Gibbs could see how really cute he was, with all the dirt and grime scrubbed off. "So, what's with the glaring contest?"

"We're still upset that I helped him bathe. Apparently he gives himself and his brother a bath on his own."

"No need 'elp." Tony finally spoke. His glare never leaving Nurse Jenna.

Nurse Jenna completely ignored the look and turned to Gibbs, "After explaining what a 'responsible adult' was, we came to an agreement that I, being a responsible adult, could not in good conscience, let him take a bath alone."

Raising an eyebrow Gibbs looked at Tony, "She's right you know. You can't get bath's by yourself."

"But I alway do." Tony pouted, lower lip hanging out.

"And how long have you, 'always' been doing this?" Gibbs asked.

"Since mama gone." Tony pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

Gibbs opened his mouth but Jenna beat him to it, "I'll let you boys talk. And Tony your blanket should almost be done in the wash. As soon as it's dry I'll bring it in to you, okay?"

"Timmy's banket." Tony mumbled not looking up from his knees.

"Timmy's blanket. Okay. I'll bring it in soon." After that promise Nurse Jenna left the boys to talk.

"Do you mind if I sit on the bed?" Gibbs didn't want to crowd him, but wanted Tony to know he was safe with him.

"Yeah."

"Tony, I'm going to have to ask you some questions. Alright?"

"Yeah."

"First, when's your birthday?"

That was apparently not the question Tony had expected. His head came up and he looked at Gibbs as he replied, "Ju-y eight."

"July eighth, huh. And if Timmy's going to be eighteen months this Saturday, his birthday is on," Gibbs acted like he was thinking really hard.

"No-ember if-teen."

"Ah, November fifteenth. Wow you guys will be old." Gibbs teased, making Tony giggle.

"Nu-hu." Tony said shaking his head. Gibbs just chuckled.

"What 'ou want to ask Gibbs?" Tony asked looking at Gibbs. 'This is one frighteningly smart little boy' Gibbs thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he debated what to ask first.

"What's your last name?"

"Don' know. Mama ne'er say."

"Where's your mom?"

"She die. Few 'eeks after Timmy's b-day."

"I'm sorry Buddy." Tony just shrugged his shoulder, in a gesture showing, he'd heard it before. "What about your dad?"

"Mama said he die 'for Timmy born. I don' member him."

"You don't have any other family? Your mama never talked about a grandma or grandpa?"

Tony's forehead scrunched up in thought as he tilted his head to the side. "Mama alway say she 'issed her mama an papa."

Figuring he was going to stick out again Gibbs still asked, "So any aunts or uncles?"

"No!" Tony practically yelled.

'Well okay, not the response I was expecting' Gibbs thought. "Okay. What does that mean?"

"Ben un-ted us to 'all 'im Uncle. We ne'er did." While talking Tony had started to uncurl from his tight grip around his legs. With this last revelation he was curled up even tighter than before.

"Okay, it's alright. Ben won't hurt you here. I promise. I won't let him anywhere near you."

"Or Timmy?" Tony wanted to make sure his brother was safe too.

"Of course Tony. I'll keep Timmy safe too." This seemed to reassure him as Tony slowly loosened his grip. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding Gibbs asked, "You ok with a few more questions?" Tony nodded his head as he looked right at Gibbs.

"Okay, now, if we're going to keep you safe I need to know a little about Ben. That way we can put him away where he can never get to you."

"Good. Put 'im away." Tony said with determination.

"Alright, do you know his last name?"

"No. He an Mama ne'er say."

"Your Mama knew him?"

"Dat his house. We l-id with him an Mama. After Mama die, we 'tay dare."

Gibbs could tell, no matter how determined Tony was, he was a little boy who had been through a very trying day. "Hey Buddy, how about you lie down for awhile. Try and get some sleep. We can talk more later. Okay?"

With this suggestion Tony let out his first yawn, and covered his mouth. Nodding his head he scooted down into the covers. Gibbs grabbed the ends and pulled them up to Tony's chin, tucking him in.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked with a tremble in his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere Tony. I'm staying here with you." Gibbs reassured.

"No, well, tanks, but." Tony chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to figure out how to ask his question.

"What is it Buddy?" Gibbs asked as he sat on the bed again, gently rubbing Tony's back.

"Is Timmy die?" Tony asked so quiet Gibbs almost didn't hear. Most likely wouldn't have known what he said, but he was watching his lips.

"Tony." Gibbs stopped to think about what to say. This little boy, barley two and a half, had been through more than most adults. He had a strength to him that most people would envy. So how could Gibbs lie to him. If he said Timmy was fine, was going to be fine, and something happened, it would tear this boy apart.

"He die, din-it he?" Tony looked close to tears.

"No, Tony, he's still alive. But I can't lie to you Buddy. He's hurt really bad. But I promise you the best Doctor is doing everything he can to make him better."

Tony looked into Gibbs eye's again. Gibbs found it slightly unnerving how much Tony seemed to be getting from just a look.

"Kay. I be'ieve 'ou." Tony then curled up with his covers and closed his eye's. It only took a moment for him to fall asleep and soft little snore's were heard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_A/N: A reviewer asked for a chapter update since it's Nov. 15 and I made that Timmy's birthday. Though everyone should shout out to Sean Murray, since it's his birthday :)_

* * *

Agent Stan Burley came to take photo's of Tony for evidence. Tony was not very thrilled with the idea, but Gibbs explained the photos could help in taking down Ben. Tony was all for that, so while not liking his picture taken he willingly obliged.

While that was taking place, Gibbs was in the cafeteria with Shawn and Dr. Michaels.

"So you're saying. You don't. Know." Gibbs was not in a very pleasant mood at the moment. It was eight o'clock Monday night, and they had arrived at the crime scene around one that afternoon. He had been at the hospital the whole time with Tony. Gibbs did not like hospitals.

"I'm saying it's too early to tell. He's in the PICU and will have a nurse with him twenty-four seven." Michaels said calmly, knowing Gibbs could easily chew him to shreds, if he chose.

"PICU?" Gibbs asked.

"Pediatric Intensive Care Unit." Shawn told him.

"A punctured lung is not something that even an adult recovers from over night. Let alone a baby who is malnourished. It's a waiting game to see if his body can handle the stress." Michaels tone was tired.

"Look, I know you have done everything you possibly can. But since he's still alive, that's got to mean something. Right?" Gibbs sounded almost desperate.

The two doctors looked at each other before Shawn answered, "Yes and no, Gibbs. Yes he's proven to be strong, but the question is, how long can that strength last him?" Shawn looked right at Gibbs, making sure he had his attention. "We're not giving up on him. We will do everything we can, but ultimately it's up to Timmy."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Shawn. Dr. Michaels." Gibbs said as he stood up and threw away his coffee. He didn't return to the table though. Stan was standing by the door and Gibbs just pointed to Dr. Michaels as he walked past Stan.

* * *

Peaking his head into the room Gibbs saw Tony was sitting up in bed watching T.V. He opened the door all the way and walked over to the bed, sitting down in the chair next to it. Tony was wrapped up in Timmy's blanket that Nurse Jenna had brought back. They said nothing, but Gibbs knew, Tony knew, he was there. Tony just stared at the T.V. and let out a chuckle as something was apparently funny. Gibbs watched the screen for a moment but couldn't figure out what he was watching.

"What are we watching Buddy?" The two cartoon characters had funny looking heads. The shorter of the two had almost a triangle shape head with reddish color hair. The taller one had a tall rectangle head with green hair. They seemed to be building something, but Gibbs couldn't figure out what.

"It Phineas an Ferb." Tony said, not looking away from the screen.

"Phineas and Ferb?" Gibbs asked, wondering if he heard right.

"Yep. Tay bothers. Tay make stuff. Me an Timmy pee-tend to be 'em. I'm Phineas, Timmy's Ferb."

"Really. How come?"

Tony took his eye's off the show for a moment, looking to see if Gibbs really wanted to know. Seeing true interest in Gibbs' eye's Tony launched into an explanation. "Phineas alway come up wit ideas. Ferb is da smart one. He come up wit da way to do da idea. 'Ike me an Timmy. I make da idea, Timmy 'iger out how. Timmy smart. He be a sci-en-tif when he big." Tony turned his attention back to the screen as a blue animal came on. "Perry!" Tony yelled happily as he clapped his hands.

For the next half hour Gibbs learned all there was to know about Phineas and Ferb, Perry the Platypus, Buford - Gibbs was told, Timmy sometimes called Ben, Buford, and Tony secretly agreed with him - Candace, and a crazy Dr. named Doof.

Gibbs also learned more about two little brothers, who made life what they could. Just the two of them. By the time the show was over, and explanations given, Tony's eyes were once again closing.

"Why don't you get some sleep Buddy. It's really late for you to still be up."

Tony sighed and picked at the blanket. "Timmy?" He quietly asked, not looking up.

"He's okay still." Gibbs replied softly. "He's in a special room so the doctors and nurses can take extra special care of him. But I get the feeling, if he's anything like you, he'll be up and about in no time." Gibbs said with a smile.

Tony looked up, and let out a tiny grin of his own. "See 'im soon?"

"Soon, when he's in a room like yours."

"K. Night Gibbs." Tony said as he scooted down and curled up in Timmy's blanket.

"Goodnight, Buddy." Gibbs replied, making sure he was covered completely, and turned off the T.V. Gibbs waited until he knew Tony was fast asleep before quietly sneaking out of the room.

Taking out his phone Gibbs hit his speed dial, "Hey, I need a favor."

* * *

_A/N: S__orry it's short, my_ teacher has assigned two essays at the same time, but I was at least able to take a few minutes and get this out to you all. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
